Something Seriously Messed Up Is Happening!
by Dawnie fan-14
Summary: Another spell has gone horribly wrong, Dawn gets kidnapped again, and Angel's back in town. What will the scooby gang do? my first fanfic. please R&R! Ch.8 is up!
1. Things will be better

Authors note: This fanfic takes place after the season six episode 'Wrecked'. (acttually a little more like after 'Double meat palace')

And if any of you are wondering about the title, I got it from a line in the first Scooby Doo movie (starring Sarah Michelle Gellar)

I am not Joss Whedon, and I don't have anything to do with Joss, 20th centry fox, or mutant enemy. (Or anything Scooby Doo)

here's my fanfic...

Buffy the vampire slayer

Something Seriously Messed Up Is Happening

Written by Dawnie fan-14

CHAPTER ONE

A cold breeze swept through Shady Hill Cemetery, as Buffy was taking her last round on patrol. Buffy could feel the cold air go right through her.

"Man, I knew I should have have taken my jacket with me." Buffy said to herself. She decided to make this patrol a short one, because of the lack of jacket.

"Here vampires, here demons. Time to get your asses kicked by me." She said quietly in sing-song. Then she suddenly heard a girl scream.

"OK, fighting time." Buffy said, then she bolted through the cemetery. _I hope I can get there in time. _Buffy thought as she jumped over a gravestone, trying to get to whoever it was that was screaming before they became demon chow. Buffy rounded the corner of one of the many crypts in the cemetery and finally saw the girl, and about six vampires. When she finally got to the scene, she found that she was to late. The girl she heard screaming was dead, and the gang of vampires were standing over her lifeless body. Buffy walked up behind them, and then one of the vampires turned around.

"Slayer!" the vampire called to the others. The gang of vamps all turned to face her.

"Hey, nobody likes a snitch." Buffy said as she threw her stake, it hit home. Suddenly the vampire gang ran for her.

"How dumb are all of you? Me slayer, you piles O' dust." Buffy then kicked a vampire in the face that charged towards her. As she was fighting, she failled to notice the vampire trying to sneak up on her. Buffy then staked the vampire that she was fighting, suddenly something hit Buffy from behind, and she fell to the ground.

"Not so tough now are you Slayer?" The vampire that hit her said. The vampire was a skinny goth girl. She reminded Buffy of Sally from The nightmare before Christmas. Buffy did a flip, and landed on her feet.

"Let me answer your question 'Sally' with this." Buffy said as she punched the vampire in the stomach, which made the vampire doubleover from the blow. Buffy took full advantage of this, and brought her knee up in the vampires face and the vamp fell to the ground.

"Sorry, did I do that?" She asked as she pulled a stake from one of the pockets of her jeans,

She then staked 'Sally', and the vampire turned to dust. A vampire that looked like he was trying to be the next Mariln Manson, grabed Buffy from behind.

"You killed my girlfriend!" He screamed in her ear. Buffy punched him in the face, and he fell backwards.

Buffy turned around and finally got a good look at her attacker. _Oh, he's got to be kidding. _

"Well, from the look of you, I would say it was a mercy killing." She said as she staked him.

"Oh, Sh-" The vampire said as he turned to dust.

Buffy looked around to see where the other vampires were. She saw one, it jumped out from behind one of the crypts. The vampire ran towards her, and Buffy had her stake at the ready. And right when Buffy had it within slaying distance, Spike came out from the shadows, tackling the vampire. _Crap._

Buffy watched as the vamp punched Spike, and Spike returned the favor.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked.

Spike looked over his shoulder, and with that momentary destraction, Spike didn't see the vampire pull out a knife.

"Well, for you info-, OW! Bloody hell!" Spike shouted. He looked down at the vampire he was stradling, and he had the pocket knife stabed into Spike's side.

"Oh, your going to pay for that one mate." Spike said as he pulled the knife from his side, he then took the knife and placed it at the vampire's throat. It took a minute, but he finally decapitated the vampire.

"Well, that was a blast." Spike said as he examined the wound the knife had made.

Buffy walked over to him. "Yes, a big blast. So, mind telling me why you're here." Buffy said. _Why is he always doing this? Why is he always following me? _Buffy asked herself. _It's because he's in love with me,_ _It's because I sleep with him._ Buffy suddenly was taken away from her thoughts by Spike.

"Well, I wanted to get a bit of the rough and tumble, which I'm still up for." Spike gave a knowing smirk.

_Oh, my god! _Buffy thought,_ He wants to...EW! not tonight. _

"Spike, I told you already. That was a misstake, I wasn't myself. And that will _never_ happen again." Buffy then walked off to find the other vampires that ran off. And of course, Spike followed.

"Never say never, Luv. Besides, that's what you said the first time." Spike said as he caught up to her. Buffy was walking faster, trying to get as far away from Spike as she could. It didn't work.

"What's the hurry Luv? You trying to get rid of the 'Baddies' so we can be alone?" Spike said with a little evil laugh.

_He knows this gets to me. _Buffy continued walking, when five more vampires jumped out in front of Buffy and Spike.

"This her?" one of the fang gang asked.

"Yeah, And there's her little pet." One of the vampires that she saw earlier said. The other members of the vamp bregade laughed at that.

"Sod off! You bloody poofters!" Spike said angrily.

"Oh, is the Slayer's pet angery?" A bald vampire with tattoos said.

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Hide behind your slayer?" With that the laughter started up again.

"No. But your about to find out." Spike then jumped at the vampire that first called him 'Slayer's pet', and gave him two kicks to the face, then he did a elbow jab to the middle of the vampires back. Spike pulled a stake from his leather duster, and was about to stake the vampire.When two of the other vampires, 'Balddy', and a skinny nerd, grabed Spikes arms.

Buffy then jumped into the fray.She did a side kick to 'Skinny's' head, sending him sprawling to the ground. Buffy staked him, then something tackled her from behind, it was a female vampire, and she was pissed.

"You slayed my boyfriend! And now I'm going to slay you!" The vampire shreaked.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. Now your going to hold a grudge against me?" Buffy asked as she got back to her feet. The vampire that she was now fighting gave her a back handed blow to the face.

"You always think your so cute, don't you Slayer?" The vamp asked.

Buffy looked at the vampire. "Well, at least I know how to dress." Buffy said as she staked the vampire. Buffy turned, noticing that the fight had taken her away from where Spike and the other vampires were, and ran back to where Spike was still fighting the vampire that had called him the slayer's pet, and another vampire.

Spike had already staked 'Balddy' and another one, and was now back to fighting his mane taget.

"Spike need any help?" Buffy asked.

"No, But one of these guys just ran off that way." Spike stoped punching long enough to point to the right.

"Thanks." Buffy then took off in that direction.

It wasn't long before she found the vampire. Buffy ran full speed through the cemetery. Making sure not to take her eyes off the vampire she was chasing after, the male vampire still in bumpy face mode zigzagged around gravestone after gravestone, thinking it would prevent the slayer from catching him. He was very wrong; She leaped over the gravestones with ease and knocked him into a large oak. She kneed his face and dragged him up, ramming a stake into his chest.

"Tag, your it." She smirked at explosion of dust. Holding up her hand in a fist and coughing into it, "Stupid vampires, really not good for the sinuses." she felt good now flexing her shoulders; it was a good slay.

She heard the crunch of leaves behind her, gripping her stake tightly she whirled around, Ready to stake another vampire. And Spike was there, he had caught her wrist before she might have staked him.

"Easy now Luv. wouldn't want to stake me now, would you?" Spike let go of her wrist, and smiled at her.

_Staking you might not be such a bad idea... _Buffy thought, as she put her stake back in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Now, about that rough and tumble." Spike said as he smirked at her.

"No spike not tonight! I left Dawn at home alone because Willow is out studying late. I have to get back home to make sure nothings happend." Buffy walked off towards the cemetery exit. Leaving Spike standing there.

_Yeah, not tonight luv. But I know you'll be back soon. _Spike thought to himself as he watched Buffy leave. _Very soon... _

XXX

Dawn stretched on the couch, it was around four o'clock and she still wasn't in bed. It wasn't that she wasn't sleepy or tired, she just couldn't sleep until Buffy came home, she couldn't sleep without the slayer's presence in the house. Dawn used to do this since she was twevle, it was like Buffy's presence was her safty blanket. Laying on the couch beneath her old Tigger throw, Mr. Gordo wrapped in her arms, in spite of the cast on her left arm. Her blue pj pants clashed with the orange blanket, some meaningless late night talk show was on. But the brunettes thoughts wondered off.

_Where's Buffy? I wonder what's taking so long. I hope she's not going to be out fighting demons all night like she did last week, when Tara had to stay over, Which wasn't so bad, I hadn't seen Tara for a few weeks, so it was nice to spend the day with her. But tonight Tara isn't here. _

The audients laughed and Dawn jumped a little. She looked at the clock again, four thirty.

_I wish Buffy would talk to us, I keep seeing her staring off into space_._ In the Magic box, here, every where. I wish she would start acting like Buffy, it was like having the Buffy Bot all over again. Except this model had body heat and could breath._

Instantly Dawn felt guilty about what she just thought, of course everyone noticed that Buffy wouldn't really ever be the same,really nobody was. Willow and Tara broke up because Willow was abusing her magic, and ended up going to Rack with Amy, and accidentaly raised a demon that chased us. Then the car we tried to escape in crashed, injuring my arm. Xander and Anya are getting married, but they're having fights more and more lately, Spike hasn't been around in the last week, And Giles was back in England.

Dawn guessed that everybody was trying to get things back to normal, but It still hurt though, it felt like her sister wasn't really there, it felt like no one was there.

_I wonder what's taking Buffy so long? I hope nothing has happend. Oh god, what if something happend? Ok, calm down. Nothing's happend, Buffy's fine. She's just finishing off whatever demons or vamps she ran into on patrol. _

Dawn glanced at the clock again.

_Four thirty seven. Where is she? Is Spike with her? Why is he always helping, not that I mind. I guess it's because Buffy died and I almost died. He's actually pretty helpfull, if only the rest of the scooby gang could see that. I guess he does it because he loves us, or at least me and Buffy. _

Dawn suddenly heard a sound at the door, then the clinking of keys. Dawn leaned back and gripped Mr. Gordo, the orange blanket half covered her. She closed her eyes, feining sleep.

XXX

Buffy quitely steped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Dawnie, I'm home." Buffy said quite enough that if her sister was sleeping she wouldn't wake her, she figured that Dawn should be in bed, but she was wrong.

Buffy looked at her sister sleeping on the couch, she aproached her silently. Leaning over, Buffy pulled the blanket higher, covering her little sister.

_She was waiting for me._ Buffy thought, _She wanted to make sure I got home safe, she's been worried about me. I know everyone has, the looks on thier faces, the way they look at me, I can even hear it in their voice. After I came back, I haven't really been there for everyone, not like I used to. I haven't even been there for Dawn, I wish I was. She cares about me so much, and I care about her more than anything in this world, I need to be here for her. But I can't stop the feelings, all those __dreams I still have, all the thoughts, and now Spike... _Buffy leaned back over, kissed Dawn's forehead Buffy murmurred, "I love you. 'Night Dawn." Then she quitely walked up the stares.

Once Buffy left the room Dawn opened her eyes slightly. _I love you to, _She thought to herself._ and I'll find some way to make things better...for everybody. _Then she closed her eyes again, nodding off into sleep.

XXX

It was about five eighteen in the morning when Willow came home. She had told Buffy and Dawn that she was going to be studying, but she kinda lied. Willow was out studying, no lie there, but the rest of the night was spent at the park. Visiting all the places she and Tara use to go, places they would go and sit and talk before they broke up.

_I miss Tara._ that was something Willow couldn't stop thinking, acttualy she couldn't stop thinking about Tara in genral.

_Why did I have to be so stupid, why couldn't I have listened to Tara and quit abusing my magic._ Willow quitely walked up stairs, trying not to wake anybody up.

_Every thing would be find if I had quit. I would still be with Tara, I could still use magic to help my friends, I wouldn't have to stay away from the spell books at the Magic Box. _Willow entered her room, taking off her jacket and tossing it on a chair.

Some how it felt wrong when ever she came back to this room, it was always empty. No Tara, no any body. Not even Amy, but it was a good thing that she turned Amy back into a human, she always thought Amy would spend the rest of her life as a rat, But she didn't want that to happen. Now Amy was human again, Willow was happy about that, only side effect was Amy had taken her to see Rack. Rack had made her get even more addicted than what she already had been, and she ended up hurting Dawn while in her magicly drugged state.

_Poor Dawnie, I think she's still mad at me a little, she said it was a bad mistake, and she forgives me. But I still fell something every now and again. _Willow put on her night cloths and got into bed.

_Mabe things will be better tomorrow. _Willow turned out the light and slipped under the covers._ Hopefully things would be a lot better. _Willow snuggled into the pillow next to her, wishing it was Tara.

TBC...

A/n: I checked all the spelling misstakeand I think I got all of them (But if you notice any spelling mistakes please let me know)AndI tried to do the paragraph thing, I hope I did a good job. Please review, and I promise this fanfic will get funnier in the next chapter.


	2. Seriously wrong

A/n: Umm... whatever I put here in the first chapter...

CHAPTER TWO

"Dawnie, hurry up. Your going to be late for school!" Buffy Called up the stairs.

"Alright Buffy!" Dawn's muffled voice said.

Buffy could heare rushed thumping and foot steps from above. _Why would Dawn be in such a hurry?_ Buffy wondered. She then suddenly heard a loud thump - the kind that can only be made by some one falling - And an audiable 'Ow', from up stairs.

"Dawn you Ok?" Buffy asked as she started to go back up the stairs again.

"I'm fine, I just triped." Dawn yelled back.

"Ok." Buffy said as she walked into the kitchen. _She's probly rushing around because she got up late, of course she did stay up late waiting on me to get home. And Will didn't come home untill really late, I heard her come in at five something in the morning._ Buffy pored a glass of orange juice, took three pieces of toast from the toaster and put them on her plate. _I can't blame Willow for coming home late, I mean I was coming home really late after Riley left, and after...Mom..._Buffy's thoughts were interupted by Dawn.

"'Morning Buffy." Dawn said as she snagged a piece of toast from Buffy's plate and then pored orange juice into a glass.

"Good morning Dawnie." Buffy said, once again staring off into space.

"So, anything happen on patrol last night?" Dawn asked around the piece of toast she was eating.

Buffy was suddenly jolted out off her thoughts again. "What?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing." Dawn answerd. Dawn finished drinking her orange juice and headed for the door.

"See ya later Buffy." Dawn said as she gave Buffy a little peck on the cheek.

"Bye Dawnie." Buffy said as she watched Dawn leave, she finished eating and went up stairs to check on Willow. Some how Buffy felt a little different today, maybe it was just that day off from the Double Meat Palace, that they finnally gave her, or it could have been something else, either way things felt different today.

XXX

Willow was laying on her stomach in bed, covers thrown across the bed in every direction, and her head was half way buried under the pillows, she was still sleeping. Buffy wondered if she should wake her, but she knew Willow wouldn't want to miss that test, she also knew she didn't need to miss the test either. She went over to the bed and started to gentally shake Willow.

"Will, it's time to get up." Buffy said as she shook Willow's arm. All she got out of Willow was a sleepy groan. Buffy shook Willow's arm a little bit more.

_Wow, she must have studied way to long. _Buffy thought. Buffy got tired of telling Willow to wake up and decided on the one thing she knew would work.

"Willow, you have a test today, Remember? Your going to be late." Buffy jumped back as Willow suddenly woke up, Looked at her clock, seeing that she was going to be late, and bolted out of bed.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Willow exclamed as she rushed past Buffy.

Buffy could tell Willow was begining to panic. "Whoa, slow Down Will. Breath for a second." Buffy said as she grabed Willow's arm.

Willow finally stoped running around and took a second to calm down. "Ok, I slowed down, I breath...ed. I'm fine now." Willow gave Buffy a smile, and then glanced back at her clock again. "But I'm still going to be late!" Willow said as she rushed into the bathroom.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me." Buffy said as she walked out of Willow's room.

XXX

Once down stairs, Buffy tossed herself into a chair with the newest 'Cosmo', of course with no intentions of reading it. She fliped throught the pages in hopes of distraction but nothing could take her attention away from the newest thought that popped into her head: Spike. They had slept together, nothing could change that, but she still didn't know how to stop feeling like she was doing something that her friends wouldn't like. She had thought of telling them before, of course, Buffy had to much pride to tell them that she's been sleeping with Spike.

Sighing, she tossed Dawn's magazine back into the table. At that time, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Buffy answered, blandly. Xander poked his head into the room.

"I think there's something seriously wrong with me, Buffy." Xander said, as he was trying to hide himself behind the door. Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"So what else in new?" she asked. Xander shook his head.

"No, seriously wrong. I mean a BAD BAD moral thing..." Xander said, still hiding behind the door.

Buffy nodded pretentiously. "Alright, so either you come in and tell me what it is, or you come back later when you make more sense, Xander. I have things to do." Buffy said staring at him.

Xander made a strained expression. "Can't..." He said, looking down. At this point, Buffy had lost all patience and jumped to her feet.

"Dammit, Xander, spell it out." Buffy exclamed.

In a violent explosion of motion, Xander abruptly flung open the door. Buffy's eyes grew about two sizes bigger as Xander, still looking strained, struck a pose in his now-ripped-open button down shirt and his neon green jockeys. Unable to stay serious, Buffy burst into laughter and collapsed onto the floor.

"I... hahahaha... didn't even know jockey's that color existed!" She squealed.

Suddenly Xander started to dance in a possessed kind of manner. He had a weird look in his eye.

"Xander, what the hell has gotten into you today?" Buffy couldn't stop staring at her oddly dressed friend.

Xander started to speak mechanically. "Buffy, I've wanted you for so long. Let me rub whipped cream and chocolate syrup all over you, and give you a bath." Xander continued to dance, and Buffy continued to laugh. But then, in one abrupt movement he threw himself on top of her.

TBC...

A/n: Ok, I hope you liked it, and chapter 3 is on the way. But I find reviews to be a great motivator. HINT,HINT!


	3. Mmm yummy

CHAPTER THREE

It had been almost a year sence he had been back in Sunnydale, but Angel was glad to be back. Not because he liked this town, it was mostly because of Buffy, and her friends. He really wanted to see her again, but he had a bigger mission to deal with first. Cordelia had a vision of a pack of demons in Sunnydale, one that was after Dawn. Cordelia couldn't tell who had sent them, or why but she could see Dawn and the pack of demons. Angel thought that was a good enough reason to come back. Protect Dawn, and see Buffy again.

Angel was walking through one of the many sewers of Sunnydale, he was no stranger to the sewers of Sunnydale. In fact he was no stranger to sewers in general. In almost any city, they were one of the safest ways for a vampire to get around during the day. Although he had a keenly honed sense of smell, he could avoid the stench altogether when necessary by choosing not to breath, today in the sewers? Definitely necessary. Even if vampires didn't need to really breath, Angel couldn't help but sniff the air every once in awhile, making sure nothing was following him, thankfully he didn't need to do that today.

His eyes were naturally dark-adjusted, so he could see as well here in the sewers as humans could see in bright daylight. Of course, not all of the tunnels were completely dark. In the upper levels emergency lights attached to the rounded walls trickled dim light onto the sewer floor at regular intervals. Occasional patches of sunlight, mostly indirect, filtered down from storm drains, grating, or manhole covers overhead to highlight the roots, leaves, and pools of standing water (or worse substances) that lent the brick and concrete passages such a festive air. As sewers went, this area wasn't bad. Fat metal pipes ran along the wide corridors, and there was only enough liquid on the floor to come halfway up Angel's shoes. All in all, this sewer was a lot better than the ones in Los Angeles. Angel finnally made it to the under ground enterance to the Magic Box.

_I hope Buffy's here. _He thought as he walked into the basement.

Angel saw a blond out of the corner of his eye, but he could tell it wasn't Buffy from the smell.

"Anya?" Angel said as he walked over to the figure.

Anya turned around, slightly startled. "Oh, Angel it's just you. Have you come to buy something?" Anya looked hopeful about that.

"Um..No. But I need to see Buffy Is she here?" Angel smelled of the air again, but all he could smell was sewer.

"No, but I think she and Dawn are coming later." Anya returned to stocking magic supplies.

"Good. Um...Anya, think you could call the other's, to get them all here after Dawn gets out of school?" Angel said as he headed for the stairs, leading up to the mane store room.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes. I have many magical herbs and such that I need to sell today. But I can't seem to find the ones that sale the most, and I know I ordered them..." Anya's talk of sales traled off as Angel entered the uper level of the Magic Box.

He looked around for a moment before sitting down at the sales counter.

_It's been a while sence I've been in here, last time I was here was when Spike had come back to town and kidnapped Willow and Xander... _Angel's trip down memory lane was interupted by Anya.

"I wonder if I left them up here." Anya said as she went to look under the counter. "Ah-ha! Here they are!" Anya was now pleased that she had found her 'money makers' as she liked to call them.

"So Angel, what was that about calling the other's?" Anya was now taking her 'Money makers' and putting them on a shelf next to the door.

"Cordelia had a vision, and I need to tell Buffy something and I would like everyone to be here when I tell her. Dawn may be in trouble." Angel watched as Anya came back over and straightened some items on the shelf behind the sales counter.

"Again? I swear that girl is a trouble magnet." Anya said as she walked across the room to the fridge, picking up a box from the table on the way.

"She was kidnapped by that horrible singing demon Sweet just the week before last, then last week Dawn and Willow got attacked by a demon. And Willow crashed a car, and accidentally broke Dawn's arm.'' Anya said as she walked over to the fridge, picking up a box full some refridgable magic goods, and a carten of buttermilk from the table.

"A demon, What kind of demon?" Angel asked as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Oh, just some Ghamick demon. They are summoned when to much dark magic is being used, Willow has become a magic junkie." Anya said as she put contaners of a pea-green liquid into the fridge.

"You can get addicted to magic?" Angel asked, flipping through a book.

"I can't, but Willow did." Anya picked up another contaner of something else that looked as discusting as what Angel had seen in the sewer.

"I didn't think that was possible. I mean, maybe I did, but I didn't think Willow would get addicted to magic." Angel continued to flip throught the book.

"There are a lot of things you can get addicted to in the supernatural world. You can even get addicted to the powder of a Mhacuho demon." Anya replaced the old milk in the fridge with the buttermilk. "So, how long are you going to be in Sunnydale, Angel?" Anya grabed another carten of buttermilk.

Angel shook his head. "I don't really know yet, just untill I'm sure everybody's safe." Angel looked back down at the book again.

Anya looked Angel over. For some reason, he looked much better this morning. Almost...rugged. Anya shook her head and looked at him again.

"Mmm... yummy." She slapped her hand over her mouth. _Where on earth did that come from Anya?_ She asked herself. Angel eyed her curiously.

"What?" Angel asked, looking strangely at Anya.

"Mm yummy...buttermilk. Hehe." Anya grabed a glass off the counter next to her and pored a glass, and gulped it down.

"Anya, your a very strange girl. You know that right?" Angel said, looking back at the book.

Some of the buttermilk ran down the side of the glass, Anya licked the liquid off her fingers.

"Yes... but you do like me, right?" Anya put the milk back into the fridge.

Angel looked up from the book just in time to see Anya rip off her shirt.

TBC...

A/n: Ok, I hope you laughed as much reading that last part as I did writting it, ('cause if nobody finds the end of this chapter funny, I'm in need of humor) Chapter 4 is comming soon, please review!


	4. Boy toy?

A/n: I'm working on chapter 5 now, so don't touch that...mouse?

CHAPTER FOUR

"Xander, what the hell has gotten into you today!" Buffy said, now knowing something _was_ wrong. Buffy was trying to get Xander off of her, but she was afraid she would hurt him if she kicked him off, or tried to throw him.

"Xander get off me, now!" Buffy struggled under him, trying to find the best way possible to get Xander off.

"Buffy, I love you. Let's take a bubble bath together." He said as he tried to kiss her. Buffy gave up trying to get Xander off of her and decided on the next best thing.

"Willow!" Buffy hollered, "Help, Xander's gone... He thinks he's in love with me!" Buffy gave Xander a light push, and he went flying bewards into the couch.

"What did you say, Buffy?" Willow's muffled voice said. Buffy unfortunately didn't hear her other, seemingly more sane today, friend. Buffy got up from the floor and ran to the kitchen, hoping to go around the other way and get upstairs before Xander got to her. But it didn't work, Xander came into the kitchen from the other entrance way. Buffy at this point was almost trapped, but not completly. Buffy opened the back door and ran out, not bothering to close the door behind her.

"Buffy wait!" Xander called after her. Xander ran to the door, stoping by the fridge on the way. He pulled out a can of whipped cream, and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Buffy, I have the whipped cream and chocolate!" Xander ran, but as he ran he dropped the syrup. He picked it up and ran out the door after Buffy.

XXX

Willow came down the stairs a few minutes later. "What did you say a minute ago Buffy?" Willow checked the living room first.

"Buffy?" Willow didn't see her friend in there, so she went to check the kitchen. "Buffy, you in here?" Willow looked around, and then she saw that the door was open.

_Ok, what's going on? Buffy never leaves the door open like this. _Willow walked over to the door, then she noticed the small trails of chocolate syrup all over the floor next to the door.

_What the huh?_ Willow staired at the mess for a moment before going out the door.

"Buffy, you out here?" Willow looked around, and saw nothing.

_I wonder what could have happend that would make Buffy rush out like that. _Willow thought, then something else came to mind._ Oh no, I'm going to be late. _Willow rushed up stairs. Grabbed her backpack and rushed out the back door, making sure she closed it behind her.

_Wherever Buffy went I'll have to ask her what happend later._ Willow thought to herself as she walked, on her way to U.C. Sunnydale.

_Something feels different today,_ Willow thought,_ but I can't tell what. Whatever it is, I like it._

_XXX _(Back at the Magic Box)

"Anya, what in the hell are you doing?" Angel asked, as he jumped up from his sitting position, preparing to run away. Anya just giggled insanely and climbed up on top of the table.

"Angel, I love you. Would you like to watch me strip and give me cash?" Anya asked. then, looking around, she grabbed the first available oblect -A feather duster- and placed it on top of Angel's head. While Anya attempted to do a strange exotic dance, Angel backed away slowly.

_What the hell is going on? _Angel had the right idea of backing away, he was just doing it in the wrong direction.

"Anya, you are dating Xander. You do not love me." Angel backed up, and then fell into a chair, as Anya got ready to leap from the table.

"Ok, no stripping. Would you like for me to dance in your lap?" Anya started to unzip her blue jean pants.

"No! Anya I don't want that, and I don't want you to strip for me. Anya please stop doing this, Anyaaaah!- Let go of my belt!" Anya had stoped trying to undress herself and started to undress Angel. Angel watched as Anya pulled his belt off and threw it to the side.

"Anya! Stop this before I hurt you!" Angel could feel Anya's hands rubbing all over his chest, his stomach, his- "Anya Stop!" Angel yelled as he pushed Anya off of him.

"But, Angel. I want to have sex with you, right there on the counter, next to the money." Anya started to come towards him again.

Angel ran for the basement, sence he couldn't go out side.

"Angel wait! We could go back to my place!" Anya called after him.

Angel ran into the basement, hoping Anya wasn't fast enough to get to him before he got the door closed. Angel colsed the door behind him, running down the stairs looking for something to prop against the door. He grabbed a fold-up-chair, and ran back up the stairs and propped it aganist the door handle. Angel could hear Anya calling for him on the other side.

_What the hell is going on? _Angel wondered.

XXX

Willow walked down the street, trying to get to U.C. Sunnydale as fast as she could.

_I wonder if I should have called Xander, it would be a lot faster to ride in a car than to walk. _Willow continued to walk, looking around every now and again.

_I know I'm going to be late, I hope I don't miss that test._ Then she looked up and saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

_Tara? _Willow saw Tara walking towards her, comming closer, and closer. And right when Willow was about to say 'Hi', Tara just walked right past her. Not even looking Willow's way once.

_Wait, what? _Willow turned around following Tara, all thoughts of college, and tests forgotten.

"Tara wait," Willow said as she caught up with her.

Tara turned around and looked Willow in the eye. "Oh, it's you, what do you want?" Tara asked. Willow could tell something was different about her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, f-for the way I was actting before. You know with the spells and the using to much magic." Willow gave a slight smile. Tara looked Willow up and down.

"I'm sure you are sorry. But I'm on my way to find me a Boytoy." Tara then turned around and started walking the same direction she had been before Willow had stoped her.

"Tara, I mean it. I'm- Boytoy?" Willow was suddenly shocked by Tara's words. "What do you mean 'Boytoy'?" Willow asked as Tara continued to walk.

"Tara, wait. I'm sorry, I know I messed up, but I don't see how a... 'boytoy' can make things better." Willow watched as Tara kept on walking.

"Tara...?" Willow Watched Tara disapear around the corner. _I really did mess up this time._

TBC...

A/n;Things are getting weird in Sunnydale, and they'll only get weirder. I hope you stick around for the next chapter. Chapter 5 is comming soon.


	5. Speed bump

A/n: Ok, chapter 5 is finally here, please enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE

Buffy had been running for what seemed like forever, even if she had only ran two and a half blocks away from her house. Buffy looked over her shoulder. _No Xander, is that good or bad? _Buffy didn't see Xander anywhere, but she kept on running anyway.

"Buffy, wait!" She heard Xander yell.

_Oh crap. _Buffy ran faster. _What the hell happend? Did Xander just wake up today and dicide that he loves me? _Buffy was headed for a school, which if she took the time to notice, was Dawn's school.

"Is this some kind of game?" Xander asked. "If I catch you I get the prize?" Xander contiued to case Buffy.

"No! Xander I'm not playing a game!" Buffy was now running down the sidewalk, right infront of the school. there were a few groups of students out side, and one student was sitting on the front steps; Dawn.

XXX

Dawn had just gotten to school about a hour ago, (thankfully she had just made it before the bell) and now she was back outside again. Of course it wasn't like that was a bad thing, but what had happend was so weird.

She had been sitting in Math class, If you looked at her from a distance it would seem like Dawn was taking notes, but really all Dawn was doing was doodling.

Mrs. Jameson was writting something on the black board. "Ok, can anyone tell me the answer to this," Mrs. Jameson said as she pointed to the board.

As if to answer Mrs. Jameson's question, a student farther down the same row Dawn was in, jumped up, knocking his chair back. It slammed loudly into the desk behind him. Dawn had seen the boy before. He had straggly brown hair, and thick, black-rimmed glasses. She had thought he looked like the singer of the band Weezer. He was wearing a T-shirt with the logo an old-school breakfast cereal on it- _not_ the sort of guy she'd normally expect to have an outburst.

The boy turned to the girl next to him, grabbed her by her cardigan sweater, and pulled her out of her chair. Dawn expected the girl to freak out, but before she could do anything, the boy planted a kiss full on her lips. It was like a kiss in an old movie, all smashed faces and mingling nose. The girl went with it without objection.

Mrs. Jameson saw what was happening and started to move out from behind her desk. She seemed taken aback, and stopped halfway there.

"Mr. Milbroch!" She shouted. "Jack! What are you doing?" Mrs. Jameson asked.

Jack didn't answer. He swiveled around, taking the girl with him and plopping her down in his chair. He then turned back and moved to the next student over, where another female student, a blonde with a ponytail, waited with a wide grin.

Dawn remembered her from another class, too, because she always wore a little too much makeup and her shirts were usually a little too short to reach the top of her pants.

Today, the blonde had on a shirt that said, "I'll try anthing thrice." Although the first girl had met Jack's advance with stunned indifference, the second girl leaped into it with a can-do attitude. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and was on him even before he could plant the kiss on her. Dawn was reasonably sure that there was tongue involved.

When Jack extricated himself from the girl's grasp, he pulled the same move he had pulled on his first victim. He spun her around like a dance partner, gracefully dropping her into the first girl's chair.

"Don't tell me that's it,Tiger?" she said. Jack giggled.

"Sorry," He said, "I have to share the love." Jack said as he moved on.

"Mr. Milbroch! I must insist you sit back down!" Mrs. Jameson exclamed.

If Jack heard Mrs. Jameson, he gave no indication. He was busy moving to the next student in the line. It was a boy, though. A rather burly one, at that, and he was wearing a Sunnydale Razorbacks sweatshirt. Jack held up hands and laughed. He was stepping very slowly, working his way around the guy's chair, almost like he was sidestepping a land mine.

"Take it easy, big fella," Jack said. "Don't get excited.

"That's right, buddy," Sweatshirt guy replied, "keep moving."

Dawn laughed at the predicament the two found themselves in, but then realized that _she _was in the next occupied seat in that row. Jack was making his way towards her. Sure he was cute, but Dawn wasn't looking for a boyfriend, or at least not one like him. Trying to think fast, Dawn got out of her seat and put her chair between herself and the kissing bandit.

"Come on, now," Jack Said. " it's just a little kiss." Jack started to try and push the chair out of the way, and Dawn started to back away.

"Can't we talk this over?" Dawn asked. "I'm sure we can come up with many alternatives for things to put to your lips besides me. A cup of coffee, maybe? A scone?" Just when she thought she was going to have to shove the chair at Jack and bash his knees, he suddenly stopped short. He let out a small, throaty gurgle, and his arms flew out to the sides.

Mrs. Jameson had grabbed Jack by his shirt collar and was jerking him back.

"Mr. Milbroch, that is quite enough," She said. her voice had dropped a couple of octaves. She had her authority cap on, big-time. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're going to cut it out. Ms. Summers, if you'll kindly step aside, I'm going to escort Romeo here down to the Pricipals office."

"Gladly." Dawn said as she moved to the next row back, taking her chair with her. No sense removing the barrier between her and Sir Kiss-a-Lot. Probably a good move, too, since when Mrs. Jameson wrangled him from behind the desk Jack had puckered his lips and made several kissing noises, aiming them all at her.

"You can't do this to me," Jack protested. "Haven't you ever heard of freedom of expression?" Jack asked.

"You bet I have," Mrs. Jameson said. "Have you ever heard of self-control?"

"I have not yet begun to kiss!" Jack exclamed.

"Yes, you have. You just kissed your enrollment here good-bye." And with that, Mrs. Jameson pushed Jack out the door.

As soon as Mrs. Jameson and Jack exited the room, the class instantly erupted in laughter and gossip.

The first girl that Jack kissed, stood up and started talking to no one in partiular.

"Can you believe it? I can't believe it!" She raised an eyebrow. "I sort of liked it, though,"

The second girl that Jack kissed started to giggle.

"Please, honey, you were just a speed bump on the way to my mouth." She said with a smirk.

Chatter from the back of the class ranged from shock to outrage to one kid declaring Jack to be his new hero.

"The Rock is so over," He said. "I wanna smell what Jack Milbroch is cooking!"

For her part, Dawn didn't know what to think.

Now she was outside sitting on the steps, waiting for her next class. She wasn't really doing anything but staring off into space thinking about what had happened earlier. _I wonder if that was part of that sp-_

"Oh... my... God!" Some girl suddenly said.

The other teens who were outside started to laugh. Dawn looked up and got the shock of her life.

_Oh my God! _Dawn thought as she took in the scene.

Buffy was running from Xander, and Xander was wearing a ripped open shirt, and neon green jockeys.

All Dawn could do was look on in horror, wide eyed, and mouth agape.

"Anybody think that guy might be related to Jack?" One boy asked.

The only answer was more laughter.

Dawn contiued to stare, hoping that no one would realize that that was Buffy. Dawn was taken out of her new found worst day ever shock. when sombody layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Who on earth is that?" Janice said laughing at the sight of the two people running down the side walk, which at this point Dawn was thankfull that they were out of view.

"I don't know. But whoever they are, I think they need some serious help." Dawn said as she got up from sitting, she took another glance back at her sister and friend.

Dawn and Janice walked back into the school, talking on the way to their next class.

"Oh, Dawn did you hear the latest Jack Milbroch news?" Janice said, the way she said it sounded like she was going to burst if she didn't tell this new found information.

Dawn shook her head.

"Well, apparently Mrs. Jameson shouldn't have taken him to see the Principal, as in the _female_ Principal. No one knows what he did once the door to Principal Sand's office was closed, but as soon as it was open again, he was a free man." Janice said with a little grin.

Dawn stopped in her tracks.

"Are you serious? 'Cause that was the best gossip this year." Dawn said as she started back walking again.

"I was outside of the office the whole time. And I found something else out," Janice said, with a knowing smirk.

Dawn turned to her friend.

"What did you find out?" Dawn asked.

"I found out this school needs thicker walls!" Janice and Dawn both started to laugh at that bit of info.

"God, you attually heard them?" Dawn and Janice entered a class room.

"Yes, and I think I'm in serious need of every CD I have just to get what I heard out of my head." Janice sat down at a desk, and Dawn sat down in the seat next to her.

"And I had the crazy idea of waiting outside. Darn, you get all the fun." Dawn said slipping off her backpack.

"Well, be glad you weren't there." Janice said opening a note book, and getting a pincil ready.

The teacher entered the room and almost everyone fell silent.

"We'll continue this conversation after class." Dawn whispered.

Janice nodded.

XXX

Willow puffed as her feet pounded down the side walk. Tara and he weird preferences. Well, she'd just have to work things out later.

_I'd better think of what I would say,_ She thought to herself, _Um, I'm sorry, Tara for... for... _Willow stoped. _What did I do exactly? I mean aside from abusing my magic. Tara was fine a few days ago. What could have happened? _She thought sadly to herself.

Willow played with the bracelet she was wearing and sighed.

She looked up, and when she looked up ahe saw a flash of Buffy running past, who turned and gave her a pleading expression.

Willow prepared for what might be chasing her, but instead of a horrendous demon, it was much more horrible.

Xander rushed by in brightly colored underwear, grasping syrup and whipped cream.

Suddenly, Willow remembered her feelings towards Xander in the early days, and in one swift movment she tackled him and brought down.

"Xander, Oh, god!" She found herself saying as she straddled him and took off the lid from the whipped cream. Xander shuddered, scared and afraid.

"No! That whipped cream is for Buffy, and Buffy alone!" Xander said as he looked to see where Buffy was.

Willow just laughed manically and sprayed the whipped cream all over Xander's face and chest.

XXX

Spike, meanwhile, was in his crypt, watching T.V. that he really wasn't watching, when the door to his crypt burst open. Tara was standing there with a demented look on her face, and was wearing a weird vinyl corset.

Spike, who, believe him, has seen a lot of weird things (In Sunnydale alone) but few things scared him more than Tara standing in his door with a vinyl corset.

"Spike," She mummered quietly, "I'm not a lesbian anymore, and I want Vamps."

Spike, frightened out of his mind, sat ridgid in his chair.

"Oh, bloody hell, there is something terribly wrong going on here." Spike said as he looked on in fear.

TBC...

A/n: Ok, I just love the cliff hanger-y ness. Don't you? Please review. Chapter 6 will be here soon. (Hey, most of that rhymed.)


	6. Sugar lump

A/n: Ok, I haven't been writting for the last week. so please, please don't stop reading! And I love reviews, they tell me that some of you are as crazy as I am. :)

And to one of my reviewer's: qpshaw, you don't want me to do any romance stuff with Dawn?

Well, I might sometime, but not in this fanfic.

And as much as I don't want to give anything away, Dawn won't exactly have any romance-ish stuff happening with her and another character, but one of the other characters will want to have something romance-ish going on with her. But I'm not going to say who yet. Muhahahahahahahahahaha- (Cough) . . .Ok I'm back

Here's the next chapter, I will begin where I left off.

CHAPTER SIX

Spike was frightened, no doubt about that, but he tried to keep his cool as Tara started to come closer.

"Tara. . . now. . . um, stay back. ." Spike said as he started to stand up. As he did this Tara brought from behind her back a pair of handcuffs.

"Spike, do you have any vampy moves?" Tara asked as she twirling the handcuffs around her finger.

Spike's eyes enlarged. "Now, Tara. . ."

Tara came closer, causing Spike to sit back down in his chair. Tara laughed a strange demonic, yet flirty laugh, grasped the arms of the chair and leaned over forward, right in Spike's face.

"So how old are you, Spikey? I mean, how many times have you had sex? Mmmm? Do you ever have to use a condom?" Tara asked as she leaned over farther, now almost touching Spike.

This frightened Spike to no end, and he found himself leaning so far back in his chair that he fell over backwards. Tara groaned and twirled her handcuffs again.

"You anxious little vampy boy!" Tara exclamed as she looked at him laying on the floor.

Spike jumped to his feet as Tara tried attacking him, but missedand landed on the floor where Spike was. Spike thought about hitting her over the head with a lamp, but then he remembered that bloody chip in his brain. Not only that but this was Tara, the lesbian ex-girlfriend of Willow, not one he often desired to hurt.

_Bollocks. _He rubbed his head. _What should I do? Tie her up and go get Red? _

"Oh, Spike!" Tara sat up on the floor and grabbed his ankle.

"Bloody hell!" Spike screamed, and tried running away, but she entangled herself around his legs, while humming the tune to Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"What! Is that supposed to be symbolic or something, you crazy lesbian!" Spike practicly screamed.

Tara just wiggled happily and tried to attach the handcuffs to Spike's ankles.

_XXX_

Willow was licking whipped cream from Xander's face, greedily.

"Mmm, you delectable strawberry, you," She mummered as she wiped the cream from her own face and looked down upon him.

"No! No!" Xander rolled over on his side, knocking Willow from her position and allowing him to escape. "Release me!"

Xander got up and ran as fast as he could, Willow hot on his heels.

_XXX_

Buffy ran faster than she ever thought she had before. She pasted by several stores and shops, one of which she knew.

"Magic. . .Box. . ." She panted as she ran full-speed to the shop. She looked over her shoulder again, but this time was the same as the last.

_No Xander? _Buffy stopped, and took a few large breaths of air. _I wonder if Willow has anything to do with Xander no longer chasing me._

Buffy walked the rest of the way to the Magic Box. She stepped inside and closed the door. And that's when she saw Anya bangging on the basement door.

"Anya, what's up?" Buffy asked as she walked over to Anya.

"Angel's here and he won't come out of the basement!" Anya pounded on the door again. Buffy caught her wrist in mid-bang.

"Let me handle this, Anya." Buffy said as she lightly pushed Anya to the side.

"I've been trying to get him out of there for almost an hour, what makes you think that youcan get him out?" Anya folded her arms over her chest. Buffy just ignored her.

"Angel? It's me, Buff-" Buffy's words were cut short, as Angel suddenly crashed throught the door. Knocking Buffy into the floor. Angel threw himself on top of her.

"Oh, Buffy. . ." Angel then kissed Buffy passionately, Buffy just kissed him back. Anya starred at them wordlessly

_How dare her, taking my man! I won't stand for this! _Anya then pulled Angel off of Buffy.

"He's my vampire cupcake! You can't have him!" Anya yelled. Then she pulled Angel towards her, kissing him.

Buffy looked at the both of them. _What the who?_

Unnoticed by Buffy,Anya, and Angel.

Outside the Magic Box,Xander rushed by, Willow dashed by.

_XXX_

Spike untangled himself from Tara's octopus-like hands and legs, picked her up and flung her onto his table.

"Good God! What the bleeding hell in wrong with you? You can't just stop being a lesbian just like that!" Spike tried to snap his fingersto demonstrate his point, but he was too fustrated.

"Oh no?" Tara askedlooking seriously at him for a moment, then grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to kiss her.

_XXX_

"Xander! You're all mine, Sugar lump!" Willow yelled.

Xander ran faster.

"I didn't even know 'Sugar lump' was a part of your vocabulary!" He shouted as he dashed faster, whipped cream falling from his face. Suddenly he heard a crash ans looked behind him as he kept his speed.

"Willow?" And then all went black.

TBC. . .

A/n: There's Ch. 6, hope you liked it. And remember everyone, reviews are one of the few things my fanfics run on, so please review. Ch. 7 comming soon! Keep reading and I'll give you cookies. (throws cookies)


	7. Vampire games

A/n; Thanks for the reveiws.

To one of my reviewers Ace, I know you want to know what happends next with Willow and Xander, but I will have to do that in the next chapter. The reason why is, it's like 11:00 or 12:00 something in the morning right now in this fanfic, so I'm going to push the time up a few hours. Hope that's ok. :)

CHAPTER SEVEN

Buffy rubbed her aching head. There really _was _something terribly wrong here, a sex curse or something. Not only were people chasing each other around in hopes of it, they were totally ignoring there usual feelings. Anya didn't know Xander was chasing Buffy, but it wasn't like she would care anyway because Anya was attacking Angel. Buffy stiffled a giggle, Angel was getting a lot of action today. Buffy contenplated going home and finding Tara so she could un-do whatever this thing was, but she felt a little bad about leaving Angel in the hands of Anya. Buffy turned on her heel and went to rescue him.

She kinda found the scene a little funny, Anya had tried to remove Angel's shirt but couldn't finish because his head got stuck in one of the sleeves. And now she was dancing a mad dance around a sitting Angel, who still couldn't manage to free his head from his sleeve. He wiggled furiously and started to call out, but Anya just grabbed his head with her left hand as she continued her odd dance.

"Umm, Anya," Buffy rasied her hand to remove Anya's hand from Angel's head. "I think you should leave Angel alone, Anya."

Anya looked angry. "Just because you want him! NO! Angel is mine!" Anya exclamed.

Anya kicked Buffy and threw herself into Angel's lap. Angel, who still couldn't see, cried out in suprise. Buffy huffily pulled of Angel's sleeve and pushed his head through the proper hole.

"Oh, Buffy! thank God!" Angel cried.

Anya grabbed his cheeks like a little girl and started to sing a song, something like 'patty-cake' except much more dirty. Buffy sighed and realized it was no good, she would just have to find Tara to figure out what the hell was going on. Buffy turned around to walk away, but Angel, in a frenzy to escape his patty-cake partner, grabbed Buffy's ankles desperately.

"No! No! Don't leave me!" Angel called.

Buffy was incredibly annoyed at this, so she continued to trying to walk. Left, right, left- Suddenly she felt more weight, so she looked behind her.

Anya had attached herself to Angel's ankles.

"No! You can't take him! I won't let you take my Vampire-muffin! My Banana cream pie! He's mine!" Anya yelled.

Buffy tried to take another step, but she wobbled from the weight and flopped to the ground. Anya laughed evilly. Buffy, who would not be defeated, began to crawl like and infant.

XXX

Tara was still kissing Spike. And Spike at first didn't seem to mind, maybe it was from shock or maybe it was something else, but whatever it was it didn't last long. Spike pulled himself away from Tara, tripping over his chair.

_Red, I've got to go get Red. _Spike thought as he started to get back up.

"No, don't get up. I think I might like it on the floor." Tara said laughing the same demonic and sexy laugh she laughed earlier.

"No! Tara stay back, I'm warning you!" Spike got up from his sitting position and started to back away from Tara, and towards the entrance of the under-ground area under his crypt.

"Warning me of what? You can't hurt me, so you couldn't be warning me about that." Tara said as she picked up her handcuffs.

Spike was alomost there, the under-ground entrance was only inches away, he was about to make his escape but Tara wasn't going to allow it.

Tara tackled Spike and brought him down to the floor next to the hole that lead under ground.

"Oh, Spikey. I'm not going to hurt you, unless you want me to." Tara grabbed Spike's arm and started to put the handcuff on his wrist, but Spike was quicker. Spike attached the other handcuff to Tara's wrist, Tara was surprised by this and let go of the other cuff. In one fast movment, Spike had cuffed both of Tara's hands to a medal pipe on the wall of his crypt.

"Mmmm, Spikey I didn't think you wanted to play any vampire games." Tara pushed herself up as far as she could so she could look at Spike.

"Sorry Luv, I'm not going to be playing any games today." And with that Spike turned jumped into the hole, leading under ground, and was gone.

"Spikey, don't leave!" Tara tried to escape from her handcuffs, with no luck.

XXX

"Angel," Buffy grunted. "If you dont let go I'm going to crawl out into the sunlight with you! And somehow I know you con't want to be on fire."

Buffy continued to crawl until she couldn't go any farther. And then, suprisingly Angel let go of Buffy's ankles.

"No, I'm already hot enough." Angel said as he tried to crawl on top of Buffy.

_For cryin' out loud!_

Buffy got up from the floor and ran back into the mane store area of the shop. Angel tried to follow, but Anya was still attached to his ankles.

"Yes! Angel, my vampy teddy bear! Your mine." Anya let go of Angel's ankles, and started to crawl on top of him. Much like he was trying to do to Buffy.

"Buffy, Help!" Angel screamed as he tried to push her off.

Buffy let out a puff of air, and walked over to her ex-lover, and friend. She bent over and started to pull Anya off of Angel, but only suceeded in pulling Anya up far enough that Angel managed to escape from under her. Anya kicked Buffy in the shin, making Buffy let go of her. Anya ran after Angel, and he ran from her. After a minute of running around the table, Angel ran for the basement and Anya followed him. Angel practicly jumped down the stairs, and ran for the sewer entrance. He ran into the sewer and closed the door behind him. Anya had no luck of getting it open.

"Angel! My Cupcake! Please come back!" Anya called as she pounded on the sewer door.

Buffy came down a moment later, and watched as Anya dropped to her knees, still pounding on the door.

"Um, Anya, I need your help with something." Buffy said. Anya looked up at Buffy.

"What?" Anya asked as she stood up.

"Can you help me with research, I think someone has put a spell on us." Buffy answerd.

"Ok, I'll help." Anya said as she and Buffy walked be up the stairs. "What kind of spell do you think someone used on you?"

TBC. . .

A/n: Ok,I kinda had a small case of writer's block, so if this chapter isn't as good as the others it's because I ran out of ideas. In the next chapter it will be about 3:00 or 4:00pm in Buffy's world. Chapter 8 is comming soon. Please review!


	8. Perfect mix

A/n: I have been traveling to relitives houses for the last week, so I haven't been near my computer 'till now. I think I have a good idea for this chapter, but if this chapter isn't as good, I blame Thanksgiving. So I Hope you'll enjoy it.

(And note that it is now 3:46 pm in Buffy world time.)

CHAPTER EIGHT

Spike had been down in the sewers for awhile, maybe two hours. He stopped by The Fish Tank, The 'Tank' was another demon bar just a bit like Willy's, Except the place was so sleazy, calling it a Dive would be an insult to Dives everywhere. Spike had entered the bar from the sewer, way he figured it he _needed_ a drink at that time. Spike sat down at the bar, hoping to clear his head for a minute. He ordered a Blood 'n' beer mixer, for Spike it was the only thing the dump had going for it. It didn't just have blood and beer, it had some kind of spice that made it taste better. Spike had tried to get the name of the spice before, but the bartender never told him what it was.

_Bloody Tara, what the hell happend? Did she just wake up on the looney side of the bed this morning? _Spike pondered as he took a sip of his Blood 'n' beer mixer. _All I know is I had better get Buffy, whatever it is that's going on Buffy and her scoob's could figure it out._ _Buffy,_ the name was almost strange to him. He knew Buffy, he loved Buffy, but yet he felt like she was the farthest thing from his mind. _Buffy . . ._

Suddenly there was a bump at the booth seat behind him. Spike had looked over, just to see what had caused the noise. A old Shmalya demon and a vampire were sitting there, suprisingly kissing.

_Bollocks. So theres the sodden newbie out make the other demons think we love 'em? Stupid git. _Spike thought. He knew that vamps and demons don't do the 'hanging out' thing, and this fool was acttually making out with one. Demons usually hate vampires, and vise versa. But Spike didn't really care, _he _was hated by both, so he'd sooner rip the head off the next thing that looked the wrong way at him.

Spike had returned to his drink when he heard a crash behind him. The demon/vampire couple had tired of just kissing and decided to do something else. the two where all over each other, kissing, rubbing, and -

_Bloody hell! _Spike jumped out of his seat, the scene in front of him had completely spoiled his drinking mood, and for possibly quite a while. Spike figured he wasn't going to be going back there any time soon.

As the couple got more. . . 'frisky', Spike left back out into the sewers. Hoping that things where more sane at the Magic Box.

And now he was back in the sewers.

_What the hell is wrong with everyone today?_ Spike had now been in the sewers for a while, he figured it was around maybe three something in the after noon, so it still wasn't safe for him to go outside. Which wasn't a problem because he was going to the Magic Box anyway.

Spike was about half a mile away from the Magic box when he smelled something in the air, and it wasn't the sewer. It was the smell of someone he new, someone that at that moment he wanted to attack with kisses. Spike ran the rest of the way to the Magic box. He was in love with that smell, and he was in love with the person it belonged to.

_XXX_

"Anything yet?" Buffy asked. She and Anya had been searching through the magic spell books on love spells, love curses, and demons that could use it's powers to make you love someone. So far nothing had turned up.

"No," Anya said angrly. "There are to many spells and curses, how are we supose to know which one is the one we're looking for? And why can't we just get Willow or Tara?" Anya was getting slightly angry, ever sence Buffy said _no_ when she asked if they could search for Angel, Anya had been kinda pissy.

"Willow can't do this kind of research, because it might tempt her to start using magic again. And I've already tried to call Tara and she wasn't there. I left a message, so if she hears it she should come here soon." Buffy watched Anya, Anya was giving her the same look that she gave her earlier. "Anya, look. If the right reversal spell or whatever it is might be in one of these books we should keep researching, we need to find out what this thing is. I mean, Angel doesn't usually jump me when he wants to say 'Hello', And Xander was chasing me. And you don't even care? There's something going on and I'm going to find out what it is." and with that Buffy went back to researching.

"Xander? Why do I care about Xander? Angel is my cupcake! He's the one I want!" Anya banged her hand against the table. This startled Buffy, and she looked up.

"See, that's what I mean. You don't care that _your _boyfriend is chasing me, because you want to have sex with my ex-boyfriend?" Buffy was getting fustrated.

"Yes, I want Angel. He's my vampy-bear, I can give him more than what you ever did." Anya said smartly

"What! You think that you can win him with money? With sex? Anya you _do_ remember that Angel lost his soul when we had sex, right? What makes you think that it won't happen with you?" Buffy's blood was starting to boil.

_Maybe Angel was only happy with me, but that doesn't mean this spell couldn't do something to fix that._ Buffy thought.

Anya stood up, she was now getting huffy.

"I... I know Angel won't, because he only has happyness with you. But with me we could have sex all the time and he would never lose his soul. And men usually like money, a woman with good looks and money is a perfect mix for most men. So there, that's what I can give him." Anya crossed her arms.

"Anya," Buffy said angrily, "Sit down and shut up now before I hurt you." Buffy's tone of voice told Anya she was serious now, and she sat down.

"I was just sayin' that . . ." Anya said in a lower tone of voice than a moment ago. Buffy gave her a look that was mostly reserved for monsters, and Anya didn't dare finish what she was about to say.

_Stupid Buffy. _Anya thought.

"Fine, I'm researching. See?" Anya held the side of the book up. Buffy smiled.

"Good. now if you have anything else to say, it better be something about a spell. Ok?" Buffy looked at Anya, waiting for and answer.

"Ok." Anya answered as she returned to her research book.

"Good, now let's get back to the researching." Buffy said as she started to _hit the books _again

_XXX_

_Ow, my head hurts. _Xander thought as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes to see where he was, he was in a hotel room and Willow was dancing rapidly around the room to the song 'Footloose', she was also acwkwardly stripping.

Xander rubbed his head, he had ran into a lamp post.

_Wait, what's that? _Xander felt something on his hand, and then he started to realize somethine else. _SHE TIED ME TO THE BED!_

Suddenly Xander was no longer slightly worried, he was terrified. Willow noticed the he was awake and smiled mischieviously at Xander.

"No no NO," Xander struggled to free himself from his bonds. "I will not have this! No! No Willow you are a lesbian!" Xander struggled some more.

Willow snorted, trying to laugh sexily. "Maybe not. Maybe I'm stright after all. Bisexual, even." Willow tossed Xander another mischievous smile.

With that, Xander gave a shudder. Willow snorted again, then reached over, while still dancing oddly, and turned off the lights. Xander writhed like a worm desperatly trying to free himself as his eyes adjusted to the dark, and he made out Willow's still awkwardly dancing figure. She started to sing a Huey Lewis song, since that was all she could think of, and she spun around at the appropriate times. And just when Xander began to suspect this might count as rape, Willow spun in a circle and banged into the wall. All was silent.

Xander strained to see, but all he could make out were Willow's feet, and she was definitely knocked out. He breathed a sigh of relief and continued to rock back and forth, attempting to escape from his bonds and see if Willow was alright. . .And to find Buffy again. Buffy. Her beautiful name rang through his head. He gave a great heave forwardand suddenly the headboard snapped like a toothpick, and hit him on the head.

Dazed, he struggled to get up. His hands were still attached to the headboard and he dragged it along behind him as he checked to see if Willow was breathing, with his toe.

"Oh, good, Still breathing," He said out loud, then hopped enthusiasticly to the door and opend it with his mouth. As he looked outside he wondered what time it was.

_How long was I out? _He wondered to himself. _I looks like it's almost getting dark. I wonder if Buffy would be on patrol soon._Then Xander continued to enthusiasticly hop out the door, with the headboard still attached.

TBC. . .

A/n: th- the- th- the- that's all folkes, but chapter nine should be posted within the next week. But you all know that reviews are what this fanfic runs on, so please review.


End file.
